Over the years sport type games have been developed such as basketball, football, volleyball and soccer. Each of these games have their own rules and regulations and although almost any size person can play the same if grouped with other people approximately the same size, to excel in any of these sports, you must have special abilities or physical features. To exemplify this, basketball players must be exceptionally tall as well as agile to excel, football players, on the other hand, must be large and have special skills depending on the position played. Volleyball requires great speed and agility as well as requiring other special skills. Finally the game of soccer requires speed on foot and great stamina as well as agility in footwork. Because of all of these specialized requirements for the various games played, a person who is outstanding in one in all likelihood would not be exceptionable in the others and certainly very few people excel in two much less all of these various sports.